Lomille
Lomille (Lo/gan) and(Ca/'mille') is the romantic pairing of Logan Mitchell and Camille Roberts. The couple is one of the most popular relationship pairings on Big Time Rush, rivaling other major ships like Jendall. Alone, this couple rivals Cargan, Kogan, and Lugan. Summary At first Camille’s crush was unrequited, however eventually, Logan began to return the same feelings. They became an official couple in Big Time Girlfriends, but they decided to be "just friends" at the end of the episode. However, Katie states they are probably like one of those “on-again, off-again” couples because at the end of the episode they go to the just friend’s tunnel and end up making out. However, even before and after they broke up, their whole relationship has always been characterized with instability, uncertainty and just plain craziness. This may be because this is the first time either of them is having a real relationship. As revealed in Big Time Dance, Logan had never asked out any girl before Camille, stating that girls always asked him or James had set up a double date for both of them. Camille also mentioned that no person had ever asked her out, indicating that Logan was the first. As their friendship and relationship has developed, along with the show, they have both brought out traits and characters that were either inexistent or carefully tucked away in each other. For instance, Camille can be seen to be much calmer and understanding in the second season of the series, which is most likely an aftermath of her relationship with Logan. Many more traits have been displayed for which Logan is not usually associated with her, like having a bad temper, jealousy, stalking, and even fighting when necessary. Logan is always very sensitive when it comes to Camille, which means that these traits are mostly based on impulse. These behaviors and the relationship itself are sometimes "exhausting" as stated by Logan in Big Time Contest. Currently as of the episode Big Time Returns, Logan and Camille are officially a couple once again, and according to Camille this time things we'll be different. So this time their relationship will be more serious then just an on-again/off-again romance. Now, out of all 4 guys in BTR, Logan is the only one with a girlfriend. Similarities between Logan and Camille *Logan and Camille panic under pressure. *They are both quite gullible. *They have both shown that they both have a slight interest in leaving LA and raising Alpacas as shown in Big Time Mansion where Logan suggested that he and the other people should move to Bolivia, change their names, and raise Alpacas in order to escape Gustavo's wrath after destroying his mansion. In Big Time Rocker, Camille made a similar suggestion when she said that she and Logan should move to Peru and raise Alpacas in order to escape the Police after Camille stole money from Mr. Bitters' safe. *They both get extremely jealous. Lomille Moments Season 1 Moments: Big Time Crib *When Kendall and Carlos are telling Logan that he is so pessimistic and so afraid of everything, Camille is staring into his eyes and adds, "And so hot...," to which Logan replies, "Okay...." Big Time Love Song *When Logan is approaching Jo, Camille walks quickly to Logan, and pretending to be practicing for a role, says:"How could you?” Logan says,"Camille! Not now!” To which she responds, "Of course I'll take you back!”, and starts kissing him all over his face. She then says, "I'm going to go tell Rachel we're back together and that I'll destroy anyone who comes between us!" pointing at Jo. Then she gives him a passionate kiss. * Camille kisses him twice on the mounth and gives him a bunch of kisses all over his face. *Logan seems embarrassed when Camille kissed him, but he wasn't mad or sad. *When Carlos asked Logan whether Camille was a good kisser or not, he replied "I was... pleasantly surprised." *When the boys are getting Gustavo up, Camille comes outside on Jo's balcony and says, "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend.” In addition, Jo replies with, "I don't, but I can't deal with that every day.” Camille then states, "Boys are so stupid! Remember, Logan's mine." *This is the first episode where Camille is shown to kiss Logan. Big Time Photo Shoot *Camille seems amused when the poster of Logan and the guys is going to be on the walls of millions of girls, but not facing out because Dak Zevon is on the other side. Big Time Party * When Camille comes to the party the first thing she says is “Hey, where's Logan?" *After talking to Kendall and Jo, Logan decides that he does ''want to star in Camille's fantasy movie. After Logan got out of the pool and was sitting next to the fire pit, Camille throws a towel over him and confronts him. Camille says to Logan, "Is it hot in here, or is it just you?" *Camille wants Logan to star in her fantasy movie. *Logan was actually trying to impress Camille in this episode. *Camille is very mad at Logan after finding out about Mercedes, and decides that she will not talk to him for a week, but says that she will still dance with him. *Logan says, "You're really cool, you know that?", but Camille silences him and says, "No talking". *It seems that after the party or this episode, Logan began to develop feelings for Camille because he considers Camille cool. Big Time Dance *In this episode, Camille sits next to Logan at school. *Logan struggles to ask Camille to the dance because he has never asked a girl out before. Even though he has been on dozens of dates, they were all double dates in which James had arranged, or a girl had asked him out. *When he finally asks her out, she says that she wants to be asked in a way that she can remember, as opposed to cue cards. *Logan tries many different times to be unique (with the help from James) when he asks her out (using cue cards, flowers, a flying disc), meaning that he really wants to go with her. *In the end, he comes to the dance riding a horse (James and Kendall in a horse costume) dressed in a prince costume, so that Camille will go to the dance with him. When he asks her, she responds by throwing her plate of food into the air and says, "Heck yeah, I will." *He got dressed up like this because the first time Camille rejected Logan's invitation she said, "I'm not looking for a prince to ride up on a horse, but how about something with a little flare." *Before the ending, if you look at the corner of the left screen, you can see Logan dancing with Camille and she is putting her hands around his neck. Big Time Fever *When Camille is talking about "Hollywood Fever," Logan says, "Well, that explains all your weird behavior.” Camille responds by saying, "What weird behavior?" followed by her slapping him, then kissing him and slapping him again. *Camille, along with Kendall and Logan, try to cure James who is unknowing of his Hollywood fever. *At the end, Camille is throwing snowballs at Logan while they are laughing. Big Time Video *When Camille comes in crying, Logan comforts her by putting his arm around her and saying, "It's okay. At least your Hollywood dream is still alive," and she says, "No! I'm leaving the Palm Woods!" *After the titles, Logan still doesn't believe that Camille is leaving Palm Woods. He said, "Please tell me that you're rehearsing for a part". When Kelly comes up to the boys, and tells them that they're going to be shooting their first music video, Logan tells Camille that she can be in their music video. This shows he is determined to keep her at the Palm Woods. *When Camille finds out that they made a fake video "to trick us and our parents that we had acting jobs," she slaps Logan and says, "That is so sweet.” Then Logan says, "Then why did you just slap me right there?" she replies, "It seemed like the thing to do." *As Camille was leaving the lobby to pack her things, only Logan waved good-bye to her, with a sad look on his face. *When Camille's dad tells her that she can stay at the Palm Woods, she says, "Yes!" and runs to Logan, hugging him, but also knocking him over. *In the "City Is Ours" music video, Camille and Logan dance together and hug each other. Big Time Concert *After seeing Jo kiss Kendall, as something to remember her by, Logan says to Camille, "Do I get something to remember you by?” She says, "Of course," so he goes to kiss her, only to be slapped by Camille. (This is the first time Logan was going to kiss Camille of his own accord, as all of the other times Camille kisses Logan in a surprise attack.) *When the boys return to Gustavo and they stay at the "Rocque Woods" Logan tries to correct Kendall when Kendall says, "We'll rush right to the Palm Woods so I can see Jo!" but Logan instead says, "Maybe someone at the Palm Woods has seen Camille- I mean James". *When Logan, Kendall, and Carlos come back to the Palm Woods, Camille runs up to Logan and hugs him. *At the end, when all the fans are chasing Logan, Kendall, James and Carlos, Jo says, "Looks like we've got some competition," to which Camille replies, "We can take 'em... Move!” Season 2 Moments: Welcome Back Big Time *When Camille comes by 2J, she asks, "Where is he?" and upon seeing Logan, she smiles, runs and jumps on him, knocking him over, against his request, "Ok. No, Camille please not now. I have a lot of work to do and I'm freaked....” (He is freaked because of all the homework that Big Time Rush has to do for the next day) *Erin Sanders said that there was a shot that didn't make it, of Camille knocking down all the girls with "I <3 Logan" signs at the end. Big Time Girlfriends *At the beginning of this episode Camille is sitting on Logan's lap. *Logan and Camille are an official couple. *After Camille and James kiss, Camille is incredibly regretful and feels terrible about doing it. *When Camille confronts Logan about the kiss, she gets mad at him, because she thought he was talking about ''her and ''not his toothbrush ("I was a little angry at first, but I'm cool now.” "It's James who decided to put his lips on something worn-out and gross.” "I was going to dump it anyway.") *When Logan finally hears that Camille and James kissed, he furiously raises his fist towards James, but lowers it, scoffs, and sadly walks away. *Logan forgives Camille, but breaks up with her, saying that 96% of all first relationships end in break ups, so they may as well get their break up out of the way now. *Logan stated that he would cover up the pain of losing Camille by getting a buzz-cut, joining a gym, and nicknaming himself "The Island." *Camille asked if the two could be friends, and he agrees, shaking her hand. She then asked if they could hug, which they do. After the hug, they both lean in and kiss. *Camille and Logan spent the entire time together at the carnival, and he won a fluffy pink dog, before giving it to Camille, and then put his arm around her shoulder, and she put her arm around his waist. *Although Logan and Camille drove through "The Tunnel of Just Friends," it is shown that she has kissed all over his face, leaving Logan looking shocked at the wheel. Big Time Christmas *Camille gives Logan a present (telling him to open it on Christmas) and Logan gives Camille canned ham, but then offers her a scented candle (worried that she might not like the canned ham). Camille took the canned ham instead. *Camille kissed Logan on the cheek after getting her gift and told the boys that she would see them next year. Logan went "Oh" when she kissed him.'' *Logan was the only one who waved good-bye to her, and he was also smiling whilst waving. *Logan is the only one that doesn't want to use Kendall's mistletoe hockey stick. This shows that he still has feelings for Camille and doesn't want to kiss another girl. Big Time Guru *Camille at first defends Logan from James saying "I mean come on let Logan have a little swagger for once.” However when she turns round and sees Logan being followed by a crowd of girls, she instantly states "Ok we have got to destroy that swagger app." suggesting that she is jealous of all the attention he is receiving from other girls. Big Time Crush *Camille and Logan are no longer a couple; however, they do remain good friends. *When Logan flirts with the new girl and then sees Camille, his feelings towards her become uncertain because their break up isn't clear and he's afraid that he might hurt Camille's feelings. *Logan dresses up as an old woman or to the new girl 'Logan's grandma', and confronted Camille in her apartment (room 4J). At first, Camille asks Logan (as his grandma) whether she should dress up in the blue outfit that Logan really likes and win him back. However, Logan says that they should remain friends instead. Camille then agreed and wishing him a good time with the new girl at the movies. Logan replied by saying that Camille must be the coolest girl in the world. *In the movie theater, Logan sees Camille sitting by herself in her blue dress that he really likes and thought that she was trying to win him back. After apologizing to his date (the new girl), the new girl realizes that he still has feelings for Camille, so they break off their date. *Logan then confronted Camille but before he can finish his sentence (about his being too fast on the dating thing, being a jerk, etc.) Camille's date shows up. Logan who was shocked didn't say anything else but hoping that Camille and her date has a good time. It is shown that while Camille was entering the theater, she turned around and saw Logan who is looking rather sad, with a look that is not happy but can be describe as uncertain/caring/sad. *At the end, Logan, Kendall, Carlos, and James, ends up seeing the movie 'Kiss and Tell' alone without dates. But they go to see ' The Unicorn Princess' when James realize that he still has four tickets to see that movie. Big Time Reality *Logan and Camille were playing cards together in the Palm Woods Park when the cameras filmed them. The producer said that they are like an old married couple. When he said, "Logan, this show needs passion, betrayal, then passion again.” Logan replied, "Well, that would be kind of awkward because we kind of already dated.” Camille "Yeah, but we don't know,” Referring to Big Time Girlfriends. *At the park, when the producer told them to kiss, they kissed awkwardly with their eyes open and looking to the cameras. *When they were in front of the Palm Woods, the producer told them to kiss and they kissed passionately. We see Camille rubbing his back as they kiss. *In Griffin's office, when Kendall said, "Logan and Camille have to pretend they're in love.” Logan and Camille are still kissing. With Camille running her hands through Logan's hair, while Logan is holding her tightly against him. Then they stop when Kendall said, "Guys, the cameras are off." but started kissing again, when the producer said, "They're on again." They kiss the most passionately in this scene to the point where they aren't just kissing anymore but more like full-blown making out. *Everyone's reactions to Logan and Camille's kissing is smiles and oh's and aww's. *When Logan faked breaking up with Camille she slaps him, to which he responds by saying "Not that real!” This is referring to Camille's habits of slapping and kissing him randomly. In addition, after that, they started kissing again. *Camille apologizes to him about the hard slap. *At the boys' apartment, Logan and Camille distracted the producer while Katie, James, and Carlos disassembled the cameras by kissing for a long time. The producer even said "Wow! That was a long kiss.” When they stopped and saw Katie, James, and Carlos haven't done yet, they started kissing again and even longer than the previous one, with Camille kissing Logan all over his face, leaving lip marks just like in "Boyfriend" music video and in Big Time Love Song. *While Camille is kissing Logan all over his face, Logan is smiling showing that he enjoys it very much. *When the reality show is finally over, Camille said "Thank goodness we're done with all slapping and kissing." and Logan replied "Yeah. For me it's just really the slapping that bothered me.” Both of them had their eyes closed the whole time they were kissing showing how much they liked it. *Also after Logan admitted that, he put his arm around Camille's shoulders. *All in all Logan and Camille kissed 14 times in this episode, if you include the times that she kissed him all over his face separately. Green Time Rush *When Miss Collins tells everyone to pick partners for the project, Camille rushes to ask Logan. *Camille is the most persistent to be Logan's partner. *Camille looks disappointed when she doesn't get Logan for her partner and is stuck with one of the Jennifers (the blonde one). Big Time Prom Kings *Logan looks jealous when Camille is asked to the Prom. *Camille waves at Logan as her date drags her away. *Logan denies being jealous of Camille and her date. *He is seen spying on them with a tree hat *Logan tries to sabotage Camille and her date. *Camille helps Logan and James. *Logan told Camille that he didn't want her and Steve to win Prom King and Queen because if he wanted to get back together with her, it would be impossible for him to. *Steve (Camille's Boyfriend/Date) looks worried/sad when Logan drags Camille away. *After Logan tells Camille what happened (how he didn't want Camille and Steve to win Prom King and Queen, because if he wanted to get back together with her, then it would be impossible for him to do so), Camille, and Steve withdraw from the race as Prom King and Queen (to avoid confusion because Camille was wearing James' tuxedo). *Logan told Camille: "I know we're off again but we're on again, I can't have you pre pre-engaged to some guy and I'm sorry. You can hit me now.” However Camille didn't hit him she just said "Darn, you're cute!" Big Time Single *Logan immediately goes to Camille, when Logan, Carlos, and James need to experience having their hearts broken, so that they can feel the pain that Kendall is going through. Because they are too friendly most of the time, Logan's heartbreak is never as serious or evident as Carlos and James. Big Time Rocker *Logan immediately declares himself 'out' instead of trying to compete with James and Carlos for Lucy's affection upon seeing Camille, and starts following her around and trying to get her back. *Logan helps Camille with her part for her movie Spy High (Mila Stark), and he is always asking for a kiss just in case she does not come back. Its possible Camille does this because she still has feelings for him, and not because of her character. When she kisses Logan, he is left frozen. *Logan and Camille hide out in a dumpster after Camille's character robbed the Palm woods safe. She also worked hard to make it nice. (Kind of like a small house) *Camille suggests that she and Logan use the stolen money to move to Peru and start a new life raising Alpacas. *Logan and Camille kiss three times in this episode; however, all of the times they kiss Camille are acting as Mila. *It should be noted however that Logan seemed disappointed when Camille was no longer playing the character from her movie, however at the end of the episode he is shown to be happy that Camille is back to being her normal self. *Logan was disappointed when Camille stopped kissing him. At the end of this scene he said "One Last Kiss!" Meaning that he wanted to kiss Camille one last time. Big Time Secrets *Logan for a split second doesn't seem to care when told by Lucy that she didn't know that Kendall and Camille were dating. Upon hearing this, he then proceeded to throw his change in the air and chase after Kendall and Camille. *He question Kendall when he arrives back on where he was, what he was doing and who he was doing things with, showing how suspicious he is of Kendall and Camille. *Logan spends the entire episode trying to figure out what they're doing, such as hiding in the bushes wearing a bush hat as a disguise and hiding in the vending machine. *Towards the end of the episode Logan gets very mad and chases after Kendall with an axe guitar like a maniac, clearly suggesting he hates Kendall for stealing Camille and betraying him. (However Kendall and Camille were just figure skating). Big Time Move * While singing, Camille points a heart sign at Logan, where he points and winks at her. *Camille was the first of the girls to arrive, and she kept looking at Logan. *Logan is coincidentally in front of Camille during the song. Season 3 Moments: Big Time Returns *The first thing that Logan does when they get home is to put on his protective padding because he's expecting Camille to tackle him. Showing that he was looking forward to her tackling him. *Referrring to the fact that Camille always welcomes him home with a tackle Logan said "This year I'm going to let her." *When James said "So you want to go out with Camille again?" Logan replied with a "Yup." *Logan wanted Camille to make the first move, because he's afraid of being rejected. *Logan was waiting at the door for Camille to come running in and when she never did, he was disappointed. *Logan went to go knock on Camille's door so that she would make the first move, but then he remembered what Katie said and knocked on one of her neighbor's doors to get her attention. *When Camille first saw him she said "Logan?" he replied "Hello, Camille" with a smile on his face. Then motioned his arms as if she was going to tackle him. *Camille said "So you guys got back today?" in a nonchalant way, trying to make it seem as if it wasn't a big deal to her, when in fact it was. *Once Logan saw that she wasn't going to tackle him he stood up straight and spoke a few words than motioned again thinking that she was going to tackle him. He tried a total of 3 times to get her to tackle him in this scene. When it wasn't working he was embarrassed and tried to make it seem like it wasn't a big deal. *As soon as Logan left Camille said "I really want to tackle him." *Buddah Bob referred to the fact that Camille has always been the one to make the first move and look what it's gotten her, to which Camille replies "An on-again/off-again romance, filled with question marks, and no committment." This shows that Camille does want to date Logan again but this time she wants things to be different. *Throughout the episode Logan is trying to get Camille to make the first move. At one point Logan is lying down "sun bathing" in the poolside having Katie make him glow by using a reflector with the sun. Knowing that Camille was going to pool to read some scripts, Logan purposely planned it so that she'd see him shirtless and want to tackle him. *Camille sees him and immediately stops with a longing look on her face, but quickly tries to hide behind a tree. Then she says to Buddah Bob "He's glowing." To which he replies "You can't make the first move." She then says "But he's glowing." Then she shields her eyes and runs away. *Logan sees her leave and is dissapointed, Katie tells him someone walkie-talkied her and then she left. Logan's upset and says "Someone told her to leave me." Showing that he really wanted Camille to tackle him. *In his third attempt in trying to get Camille to make the first move and also trying to find out who is coaching Camille to avoid him, he gets Katie to go ask Camille for a cup of sugar only so that he can walk by her door and have Camille see him wearing a shirt that says "Tackle", at which Camille sees him and says "Logan, what are you doing?" in a way that seeems as if she's trying really hard to not jump on him. *Then Logan says tackle 4 times in 4 different sentences, each time Camille keeps gasping as if she's trying really hard to stop herself. Then once he leaves she's just staring in his direction, with her mouth wide open as if she's shocked. *Logan then finds the channel of the walky-talky to see who's coaching Camille in which he hears her say "He's too cute, I don't know how much more of this I can take." Logan then hears Buddah Bob's voice and says "Buddah Bob's stopping her tackles of love. Well, not for long!" Then he storms off to go find him. *When Logan confronts Buddah Bob he demands that he tells him why he's telling Camille to avoid him. To which he replies "Clearly you have commitment issues, and you'll never be a steady boyfriend, till you've conquered your insecurities and your fear of rejection." Logan says "Not those answers." Showing that he's afraid to admit that all that Buddha Bob said was true. *Camille confronts him and asks him if it's true, Logan than admits "What's true is, everytime I come back from a long trip, you tackle me,... and this time you didn't." To which Camille replies "That's because this ''time, I want things to be 'different.'' *Then to make things equal, they decide to'' both'' tackle each other at the same time so that they ''both ''make the first move. *When they do they come charging after each other, but end up failing miserably as they both get hurt. Still they manage to hold hands. Thus showing us that they are back together, once again. *Back at the apartment when James and Kendall see Logan looking all injured James says "Help us." Logan replies "Camille and I are dating again." Thus confirming that they are back together. Kendall and James just give a few nods and an "oh". *This marks the episode that Logan and Camille are officially a couple once again. Yay! Gallery Category:Relationships Category:Pairings Category:Characters Category:Major Characters